Day of the Dead
by shiorioji
Summary: Prussia has an idea for how to celebrate Halloween and he wants Japan, America, Germany, Italy and Canada to go with him. He brings the other countries to a mansion he finds in the forests of Japan, but their adventure may not be as fun as they believed.
1. Part 1

Author's Note: To celebrate Halloween, I decided to make a HetaOni fanfic based on a RP I did with my friends ages ago. Keep in mind that, although I tried to fix it up, there is still a bit of RP logic. Rated for violence and yaoi. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni**

"Yo! Keeks! Happy Halloween! I got you some candy! Kind of reversed I know but hey, my holiday!" said America, opening Japan's door and placing a large bag of candy on a nearby table. The Asian country was just about to sit down in his most comfortable chair and open the new manga he had bought. He sighed and put it down, thinking would it kill him to knock first?

"Konnichiha America-San. Happy Halloween to you as well. How are you?" he asked politely, bowing and deciding to not point out that technically it wasn't his holiday. America grinned.

"Awesome! But of course I have to be since I'm the hero! By the way, Keeks, drop the whole "America-San" thing ok? Just call me Alfred"

"I could not. It is too informal" Japan refused instantly. America moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. Japan blushed lightly.

"Keeks, I think we're well past the stage where that would be inappropriate" he said with a small smile. Japan looked away and muttered something under his breath in Japanese. Just as America was about to ask what he said, the door opened again, this time rather forcefully. Prussia was standing in the doorway, his sword on his side.

"_The awesome Prussia is he_-oh, I'm sorry" cackled Prussia. "Am I interrupting something? I'll leave you two love birds alone if I am"

"No, you are fine. Why are you here Prussia-San?" asked Japan, pulling his hand away from America's.

"Two reasons: one, how could any of your lives be exciting without the awesome me in it? Two, I found a perfect way to spend Halloween and, being the great guy I am, I figured you two would want to join me!" he said in his usual proud voice. America grinned.

"Dude, that sounds awesome! I don't know what this involves but count me in!" he said, going over to Prussia and standing beside him. Japan, however, stayed where he was.

"Exactly what do you mean?" he asked, suspicious. "I hope it is not like last year when you said you had a good way to celebrate Christmas"

"It wasn't that bad!" he protested.

"Dude, you got drunk, tried to topple the Austrian government, set fire to yourself and then proceeded to twirl about on the hills at Austria's house wearing Hungary's spare dress singing The Hills Are Alive" said America, smirking at the memory. He was likely the only one who found this funny; the others shuddered just thinking about it.

"Yeesh, I said I was sorry didn't I? Austria sorted everything out overnight. No, what I have planned this time is much more exciting. I found some weird old mansion here in Japan, hidden in the forest. I thought we could explore it! Italy, Germany and Canada will be there too. So what do you say, Japan? Want to come?" he said, his hand on his hip and a cocky smile on his face.

"I apologize Prussia-San but I am not interested" said Japan, crossing his arms. "It sounds dangerous and I do not think any of you should be going either"

"Come on, Keeks...for me?" pleaded America. Japan looked uncomfortable for a few moments and then sighed.

"Fine...but only because it was you who asked" he said. The other two grinned.

"Great! Let's go then. The others are already there. Oh, bring a weapon and some matches. You never know with us. I'd say the same to America but I can see he already has his pistols and I don't trust him with fire" said Prussia, leading the way. Japan grabbed his katana and a book of matches and they both followed him, though Japan was still reluctant. It was probably due to him being old but he always jumped to the worst conclusion; what if the roof caved in? What if the mansion was infested with poisonous snakes? What if it was owned and they were not allowed?

The walk to the mansion took two hours. As they had left around four, it was beginning to get dark when they arrived. The giant house loomed over them. Some windows were cracked and vines were starting to creep up the walls. The black paint was peeling and several pieces of the roof were scattered around the base of the mansion. Italy, Germany and Canada were standing in front of it. Germany was carrying his whip while Italy was carrying a large white flag on a wooden pole. Canada had no weapon but was carrying his polar bear.

"Hello, Japan. I see Prussia dragged you into this as well" grumbled Germany, walking over to him. Italy followed closely behind him, smiling as usual. Prussia went over to Canada and grinned.

"...oh...hello, Prussia. We've been waiting for a while now...Did you get lost...?" asked Canada in his usual quiet voice.

"No. I went to find Japan and America since I thought they'd want to come with us" said Prussia. Germany leaned in closer to Japan.

"Who is Prussia talking to?" he asked.

"Canad-never mind. Konnichiwa Italy-San" he said. Italy smiled and hugged him.

"Hello Japan! Long time no see, huh?" he said happily. Japan blushed as he usually did whenever someone touched him.

"P-please do not do that..." he muttered, pushing Italy away. He smiled and instead hugged Germany who, to everyone's surprise, didn't stop him.

"Enough with the talk. Let's go in" said Prussia, walking into the mansion. The others followed. America and Japan remained at the back. Normally, everyone would have expected America to have gone charging off into the house with a loud shout of "I'm the hero!" but instead he chose to stay near Japan.

"Are you scared?" he asked right before they entered the mansion. Japan shook his head.

"Amer-Alfred, I have been through many wars, total isolation, tsunamis, earthquakes, bad dubs of my anime and nuclear meltdowns. This is nothing" he said.

He checked to make sure everyone was in the house before he answered. "Say that again and I'll leave you in there. I'm so terrified it's not even funny!" he said, fear obvious on his face.

"We will go in together then. Ano...here..." he mumbled, taking America's hand. He smiled a little.

"Thanks, Keeks. Let's go then" he said. With that, the two of them walked through the door and into the mansion.

"This mansion...it looks like a setting for a horror movie" said Japan, looking around. The foyer was covered in cobwebs and only a few pieces of furniture were left. Those too were coated in a thick layer of dust and cobweb. A very large staircase stood in front of them and several doors were to their left and right. America took a step and the floor made a loud creaking sound.

"_Holy crap holy crap holy crap what was that we're all going to die here dang it Prussia you've killed us all I knew I should have let you stay on fire!_" cried America in fright, backing up.

"It was only the floor, Alfred. Calm yourself" said Japan, squeezing America's hand tightly. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Thanks, Keeks. I-" began America. Prussia, who was on the stairs in front of them with everyone else, cut him off.

"Hey, we don't have time for that! Let's go already! Know what, fine. Split up. Japan, you go with America. Italy, go with Germany. Matthew, you come with me. Or you can all go off on your own, I really am too awesome to care" he said, taking Canada's hand and walking up the stairs. Germany sighed and led Italy up the stairs as well.

"I guess that leaves us to take the down-Alfred?" said Japan but America was gone. He vaguely heard a door shutting to his right. He sighed, knowing America had probably run off on his own as he usually did.

"Wasn't he supposed to be scared?" he muttered to himself, taking the first door on his right and closing it behind him. He could not see anything, so he lit a match and found a few candles, lighting them as well. When a few of them were burning in each corner, he glanced around the room. It appeared to be a large kitchen. Several pots and pans were hanging above a stove, all covered in dust. The doors to a few cabinets were ripped off and were lying on the floor, their white paint peeling off. However, America was not in the room. As there were no other doors, Japan assumed he had gone the wrong way. He decided to head back and try somewhere else but when he tried to open the door, it would not open.

_Why won't it open?_ He thought, pulling on the door with all his might. The door remained closed. He finally gave up and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

While Japan was in the kitchen, Prussia and Canada were in one of the bedrooms. They had lit the few candles they found, bathing the room in a soft, relaxing glow.

"Kesesese. Hey, Mattie. Why don't you wear things like this for me?" Prussia cackled, holding up a dress that a French Maid might wear. Canada blushed.

"Because I don't want to..." he said quietly, holding his bear tighter. Prussia went over to him and smiled.

"You will not even for the awesome Prussia? We will see how long that lasts" he said. He reached forward and grabbed Canada's glasses, putting them on. "I feel so much more awesome with these on. I rock these so much better than stupid Austria"

"C-come on Gilbert! I can't see without my glasses!" stuttered Canada. Prussia put on a very stern face.

"Canada, you should be better and it is your own fault you cannot see. Let me show you how disgusted I am by playing this song" said Prussia, imitating Austria's voice. He mimed playing a piano while Canada stumbled around trying to find Prussia. The darkness and his lack of glasses made it impossible for him to see at all.

"Gilbert! P-please give me my glasses back!" stuttered Canada again, tripping and falling to the floor. His bear flew out of his hands and landed a few feet away. Prussia stopped imitating Austria and gave him his glasses back. Canada got up and brushed some dirt off his coat, picking up the bear once more.

"I apologize, Mattie" said Prussia. "You must admit, I do make a good Austria. At least, I can capture his annoying personality well enough. So, back to looking around then"

"Gilbert, please…let's just get out of here…" muttered Canada. Prussia smiled and moved closer to him.

"Is someone scared? You do not have to worry, Mattie. The sheer awesomeness of me will protect you" he said, leaning in slowly. Canada blushed but stayed where he was. A loud thump made Prussia draw back.

"Ach mein gott!" he said, jumping and punching the wall. "What was that?" Canada hid behind him, scared.

"I am sure it was nothing...I still think we should get out of here..." he said. Prussia regained his usual composure and grinned.

"No way. This place is awesome, though of course it is nothing compared to me. If you are still scared, wait for me in the hallway. I will see what that sound was and meet you out there. Ok?" he said. Canada nodded and left the room.

"I hope Gilbert will be alright..." he said to his bear.

"Who are you?" the bear asked. Canada sighed, tired of explaining this.

"I'm Canada..."

"Who?"

Canada was about to respond when he heard a loud yell from inside the bedroom. He quickly put his bear down and ran inside.

"Gilbert? Are you ok?" he asked frantically. The room was completely empty. "G-Gilbert w-where are y-you?"

He looked in the closets and even under the large bed. However, Prussia was nowhere to be found. Even his sword was gone. Canada began to cry, tears falling onto the wooden floor faster than rain.

"G-Gilbert this i-isn't funny...!" cried Canada, looking everywhere for a sign of where Prussia could have gone. There were no windows in the room and there was only one door so there was no way he could have run away or left without being noticed. He went back out into the hallway, still crying.

"H-he's go-where'd you go?" he said, still crying. His bear was also gone and in his place was a note that said "_I'm getting out of here_". Canada sighed and buried his face in his hands. _What is wrong with this house...?_ he wondered.


	2. Part 2

While Canada was upstairs looking for Prussia, America was wandering around the mansion. He looked in random rooms, not particularly trying to find anything.

"This house is in terrible condition. Keeks must have given it to England" said America, chuckling. "If that's the case, I'd hate to see how the food tasted here"

He opened a door to his left and stepped inside the room. It seemed to be a bathroom; an old sink stood in the corner while a large bathtub sat in the middle of the room. A window was above the sink that illuminated the many stains on both it and the bathtub. Some, to America's disgust, were dark red.

"What the heck...is that blood...?" he said, leaning closer to the stains. The darkness made it a bit difficult to see but there was no mistaking it; the stains were indeed blood.

"America!" said a high male voice from behind him. The next thing he knew, Italy was hugging him tightly.

"Ow...Hey, Italy! What's up? Where's Germany?" he asked, pushing him off and noticing Italy was alone.

"Germany clicked his red heels and left" he said, smiling.

"What the heck does that mean?"

_Flashback _

_Germany and Italy are standing in the library. Italy examined the shelves while Germany looked in the fireplace._

"_This place is too creepy...I don't want to stay here anymore" said Germany, standing up._

"_Why? It is just starting to get fun!" said Italy with his usual grin. Germany shook his head._

"_No, something is wrong with this place and I do not want to be here when something happens. Besides, I have a house to keep clean. There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home..." said Germany, touching the heels of his boots together three times. He vanished._

_Present_

"...and that's what happened!" Italy concluded with another grin.

"...right..." said America, not sure how to respond. "...dude, I think all that pasta is affecting your brain. Last I checked, Germany didn't kill Belarus and take her ruby slippers. Anyway, moving on. Have you seen Keeks anywhere? I probably shouldn't have left him alone"

"No. Sorry, I was scared of being alone in this house so I didn't pay attention. Can I go with you? Maybe we can find him together" he said. America nodded.

"Don't worry, dude! You're with the hero now!" said America, grinning himself. He walked out of the room, followed by Italy.

"Yo! Keeks! Watashi no neko ha enpitsu desu!" America called out as they walked through the foyer.

"What did you say? Something in Japanese?" asked Italy.

America shrugged. "Yeah but heck if I know what it means. I think that's how you ask where someone is but I'm not sure. Maybe Keeks will hear it and translate it for me later" he said.

He was right. Japan did hear him. Currently, he was trying to find a way out of the kitchen but there was no other exit besides the door and there were no windows. He heard America right when he had gone back to try opening the door again.

"...did he just say...well, then again, it is Alfred. I highly doubt he knows what he said. _Alfred! Can you hear me_?" he shouted through the door.

"Keeks? Keeks, is that you?" said America from the other side.

"Yes but the door is locked! I cannot find a way to open it! And by the way, remind me to give you Japanese lessons later!" said Japan.

"Dude, there's no lock! How can it be locked? And what did I say?"

"You said-never mind, I'll tell you later! What do you mean there is no-" he looked at the door and saw America was right. There was no lock on the door. "...something isn't right. There is no way this door should be locked or even stuck, not after all the pressure I have put on it. I will try to find a way to open it. Until then, go find the others so we can leave! I do not want to be here anymore!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Keeks!" said America, conveniently forgetting that he had already left him once before.

"Awww! How sweet! Just like Italian lovers!" came Italy's voice. They both ignored him.

"Listen to me. Go get the others. I will be fine until then so get going!" said Japan. A minute passed before America sighed.

"Alright...fine. And Keeks..." he said.

"Hai?"

"...on the off chance that there really is something up with this house and something happens, just remember...I love you" said America. Before Japan could respond, America and Italy had run off.

"...I love you too Alfred. Please, hurry back..." he said, sitting down on the floor.

"Where could they be? This place is huge!" said Italy, running alongside America.

"I don't know. Let's split up so we can cover more ground; I'll take the left at this hallway. You take the right" he said, running to the left before Italy could even process what he said.

"...huh? Wait! _America, come back! I do not want to be alone in the scary mansion!_" he cried but America was already gone. The door to his right opened. Italy jumped and started rambling "I surrender please do not eat me I will do whatever you want just please leave me alone I am dating a powerful country he will kill you so please do not hurt me especially not the face!"

"Italy, it's me...get in here" said Canada, pulling Italy into the room and closing the door. Italy stopped shouting and grinned. They were in another bedroom, though this one rather small and somewhat creepy; there were a few teddy bears against the far wall and an empty cradle stood in the corner. The bears had large pieces of them ripped out and the heads of a few were beside the cradle. A large stuffed rabbit stood in the opposite corner, its eyes almost alive.

"Am I glad to see you, Canada! I thought you were going to eat me like pasta!" he said, relieved. "Where is Prussia?" he turned his head both ways, trying to find Prussia. However, unless he was hiding in the shadows created by the candles, he was not there.

"Oh my god! I forgot about Gilbert!" exclaimed Canada, opening the door quickly. Italy pulled him back in and shut the door.

"Are you crazy? You cannot go out there! What if there are scary monsters that want to eat us? We will be safer in here. We have plenty of toys to occupy us until the others find us" he said, picking up on of the bears. Its head fell off as soon as he picked it up. He quickly dropped the animal with a look of fright. Canada tried to open the door again while Italy was occupied but he quickly ran over to it and stood between them.

"B-but what if Gilbert is hurt or dead? Oh my god, what if he is dead!? I couldn't take something like that!" he cried, panicking. Italy sighed and slapped Canada's face. He stopped talking, stunned.

"It's Prussia. I am sure he is fine. Don't you want to be able to go home to him when this is all over? Then pull yourself together!" said Italy forcefully. Canada stared at him in shock for a few seconds then nodded.

"You're right. I didn't know you had that kind of attitude in you, Italy" he said.

"To be honest, neither did I. Do you have your cell phone with you? Germany took mine away"

Canada reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "O-oui but it has no signal. Maybe if we can find a window..."

"There's a window over there. Try that" said Italy. Canada walked over to it and raised the phone up. Suddenly, a grotesque image appeared in the window; it looked human but it was covered in blood and gash marks. It was grinning in the most awful way and its eyes were different colors: one was black and the other was white.

"Oh mon dieu!" he cried, falling backwards. Italy rushed over to him.

"What is wrong? What happened?" he asked. Canada could only point at the window.

"T-there was something...never mind" he said, getting up and going towards the door. "I'm g-going to find Gilbert"

"No! What if something is out there? At least let me go with you!" said Italy.

"A-alright but I-I'm not just going to s-sit in here" he said, growing more worried by the moment.

While Canada and Italy were in that room, Japan was walking through the house. He had managed to get the door open by cutting it with his katana. It took a few swings but he managed it. He was now looking for America in every room he saw.

"Alfred? Are you in here?" he said, opening a door. There was no response so he tried another door. No response from that room either. The next three rooms were also empty. He swore to himself, getting frustrated.

"Where could he be...? He can't have gone too far..." he said. It had only been about twenty minutes since he left. He was bound to run into him eventually.

"Please be in here..." he said, facing another door. He reached his hand towards the knob but before he could touch it, the door opened. Italy and Canada were standing in the room, about to run out of it.

"Japan! I am glad to see you!" said Italy, smiling.

"Hello. Where is Alfred?" he asked. "Weren't you with him?"

"Yes but he ran off to the left down the hall. Canada pulled me in here and we were about to go find Prussia" he explained.

"B-bonjour Japan" muttered Canada. "We must be going...We have to find Gilbert"

"Japan can come with us. The more the better, right?" said Italy. Canada nodded.

"Alright. Maybe we will find Alfred as well. However, let me go in rooms first. I can sense something in this house. I'm sure you can as well. Something does not want us here. If I go in a room and do not come back out, get away from there quickly. Do you understand?" he said. The two nodded and Japan immediately walked towards the first closed door. He opened it and walked inside, closing the door behind him again.

"I hope he will be al-" began Italy. A loud yell from inside the room cut him off.

"Oh, not again! J-Japan! Are y-you alright!?" shouted Canada, frightened again. The door opened and Japan ran out, white as a sheet. He slumped to the ground, unable to speak.

"Japan! What happened? Canada, go find Prussia! I have to stay with Japan!" cried Italy. Canada nodded and ran into one of the other rooms. He returned holding a poker like a sword.

"Try to find me when you can" he said as calmly as possible, running off down the hall and taking a right. Italy turned back to Japan and shook him slightly.

"J-Japan! What's wrong? Please, get ahold of yourself! We have to go find the others! I want to go home, Japan! Please, let's just go already!" he cried desperately. Japan shook his head slightly.

"...h-horrible...that room..." he managed to say quietly, his eyes still wide. Italy began to cry.

"P-please, Japan! We have to go!" he said, tears falling onto his blue jacket and pants. Japan shook his head slightly and stood up.

"You're right...gomen nasai. Let's go" he said, running off. Italy went after him, still crying.

"Don't leave me alone like everyone else!" he said. Japan grabbed his arm and resumed running. He pointed to a white door at the end of the hall and suggested they go there.

"Alright but do not let go of me" said Italy. Japan stared at him for a few seconds then sighed.

"...this is the only time I will ever agree to that" he said, keeping a tight hold on Italy's arm and walking through the door.


	3. Part 3

At the same moment, Prussia was waking up. He was lying down in a large room that was empty except for a single white piano in the middle. Moonlight shone through the many windows in the room.

"What happened...? I remember I was with Mattie in that bedroom...I told him to leave...then what? Ah well. Whatever" he said, getting up. "Kesesese. I bet Specs would love this room"

He walked over to the piano and sat down. He had never learned how to play formally but he enjoyed tormenting Austria with his terrible music, especially on his piano. He looked down at the keys and began banging on them to no particular rhythm, producing an awful sound that reverberated through the room.

"Kesesese. I bet Specs' music senses are tingling right about now" he cackled. He was just wondering if he should find a way to record his playing and send it to Austria when he had the feeling someone was watching him. He looked up and the music stopped. Staring at him from the other side of the piano was a horrible creature that resembled a large, grey, stereotypical alien.

"Mein gott…." said Prussia, his eyes wide.

While Austria was busy with the piano, Canada was running through the house, looking for him.

"G-Gilbert? Gilbert, w-where are you?" he stuttered as loudly as he could. Being Canada, his voice didn't travel very far so even if Prussia was close, he likely wouldn't hear him. "Oh, please don't be dead-wait. What is that music?"

He could faintly hear what sounded like piano music. It was obviously not someone like Austria playing; the notes were very jumbled and didn't fit together at all. It sounded as though a monkey was pounding on a piano. He ran towards the music, hoping it was Prussia. He knew that the country had no experience with the piano and would likely sound like that if given a chance to play. It gradually got louder until he was right outside the door. When he was about to open it, the music stopped and he heard someone say "Mein gott..."

"Gilbert? Gilbert are you in there?" he asked, opening the door. Prussia was backing away from what looked to be a large alien. He had his sword drawn and was pointing it at the creature. Both stopped moving and looked at him when he entered the room. The alien looked between the two and started to laugh. Suddenly, it ran towards Canada.

"_Get away from him!_" shouted Prussia, running towards him but it was too late; the creature had already grabbed Canada and ran out the door.

"_G-G-Gilbert! H-help!_" yelled Canada frightfully. Prussia ran out the door but when he turned to follow the alien, it was gone.

"_Mattie! Mattie, can you hear me?"_ he shouted. No answer. He swore and kicked the nearest wall in anger. "How could I have let this happen? Well, no matter. I will not let some alien thing take him away from me. Do not worry, Matthew. I am coming. Just hold on a little while..."

Canada and Prussia were not the only ones having trouble. Japan was dealing with some problems of his own.

"_Alfred! Where are you?_" called Japan, running down a hall. Italy shouted for him as well but nobody answered. They turned left down another hall and stopped running. Japan fell to his knees, out of breath.

"Where could he be...? I hope he is alright...if something were to happen to him..." he said, unable to finish the sentence. Italy knelt down and smiled.

"Do not worry. I am sure America is fine. We have to keep looking though. We have to find Canada too, remember?" he said. Japan nodded and stood up again.

"You are right...let me try this room" he said, turning towards the nearest door.

"What? Please do not leave me alone! Besides, don't you remember what happened last time you went in a room alone?" asked Italy, scared again.

"I will fine. I will only take a quick look then come right back. I promise" he said, opening the door and walking inside the room. Italy remained beside the door, trying to keep calm.

"Japan, you said you'd be back soon! Please hurry up!" he said a few minute later.

" is not here, nor is there anything of importance. Alright, I am-" Japan stopped talking abruptly. Italy walked over to the door but it was blocking his view of part of the room. All he could see was Japan staring at something. He was about to walk inside when Japan said "Stop. Italy-San, do not come in here. Whatever you do, stay there. I have a...visitor"

"What kind of visitor? Can you make them go away?" asked Italy, trying and failing to keep his voice steady.

"...yes. I have an idea" he said quietly. Before Italy could stop him, he closed the door and locked it.

"Wha...? Japan, what are you doing!? I'm telling Germany when we get out of here!" he said, pounding on the door and crying. There was only silence. "Japan, please don't be dead! Japan!"

Italy continued crying and after a moment, the door swung open.

"Thank goodness! I thought you-" he began happily but his happiness shortly turned to horror. The room was empty. He ran inside but could not see Japan anywhere. "Japan? Japan, where are you!? That is it, I am out of here! _Prussia! Canada, anyone!_" he yelled, running down the hallway again. He tripped and fell down, crying even harder.

"Dude, you alright?" asked a voice. Italy looked up to see America holding his hand out to help him up. He took it and hugged him.

"America I am so scared Canada went off to find Prussia and I went with Japan to find you but he went in a room and locked the door and then it opened by itself but he was gone and I was all alone again!" he wailed. America pushed him off with a deathly serious face.

"Kiku is gone? I'm sorry Italy but I have to go find him!" he said, running off once more. Within a second, he was gone.

"What? America, no! Why does everyone always leave me alone at times like this?" he cried, walking slowly in the other direction. "It is not like I am totally useless, right?

He was about to turn right down another hallway when Prussia hopped out from around the corner, brandishing his sword.

"Think you could take my boyfriend, you demon filth!?" he snapped. "Wait...Italy? Where are the others?

"America went off to find Japan, Germany clicked his red heels and Japan vanished. Can I please come with you? Please? I am so scared!" he said. Prussia sighed.

"Fine. Just do not get in my way and we will be going to find Mattie first. Then we can worry about the lovebirds" he said, charging off. Italy followed closely behind him, holding his flag with shaking hands.

"Dang it, Kiku...where did you go...?" America mumbled to himself. He turned several corners, went through a few doors and doubled back only once. He did not stop running until he came to the large staircase at the entrance to the mansion. He bent over at the middle of it, panting heavily. It took several minutes before he could even look up again and when he did, he wished he hadn't. About ten creatures were standing in a tight circle at the foot of the stairs, staring at him. Some looked rather like large versions of Tony while others looked more like demons; they had one white and one black colored eye, large black wings, a terrible smile, fangs, black hair and short horns.

"You guys have no idea who you're dealing with! I'm the hero and there's no way you guys can beat me!" he said with a cocky smile, pulling out his pistols. He shot several bullets but only one hit; the alien vanished in a puff of smoke but the other nine were unharmed. They closed the gap in the circle but otherwise didn't move.

"Crap...I can't use all my bullets here..." he mumbled, still pointing his pistols at them. He shot a few more times but they all missed. The creatures still didn't move or say anything. Suddenly, a figure jumped from the top of the staircase and into the circle of monsters. It spun in a circle with a sword outstretched, cutting through all nine creatures at once. They all vanished and the figure knelt on the ground, clutching its chest. At the same time, several other people appeared on the ground. Prussia was lying beside Italy while Canada was about five feet away from them. All appeared to be unconscious. America ran down the stairs to make sure they were all ok. Looking closer at who ever had saved him, his eyes widened. The figure was Japan.

"K-Kiku! Are you al...right..." he said, the words fading away as he spoke them. Japan had a large gash in the middle of his chest and was bleeding profusely. "_Kiku!_"

"...h-hai...it is just a small...wound..." he managed to say. The others groaned and sat up, clutching their heads.

"Unh...what happened...? Where am I? Why does this keep happening to me?" said Prussia.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute...Japan? _Japan, are you ok!?_" exclaimed Canada, standing and running over to him. The others got up and stood around him as well.

"Do you need a band aid Japan? I think I have one" said Italy, frantically searching in his pocket.

"...Arigatou, but I doubt a band aid will help me Italy-San...Canada, you have good healthcare. Or...better than everyone else's...can you help me...?" asked Japan, his voice weak. Canada nodded.

"Y-yes...Someone, help him stay sitting up" he said, pulling off his jacket and taking various medical supplies out of it. Italy helped Japan while the others watched. Prussia was smiling as usual.

"Kesesese. Pour some beer on it" he cackled.

"Shut up Prussia!" snapped America, punching his arm.

"I was only joking. You're lucky your brother is hot and your boyfriend is having an operation. Otherwise I'd stab you right now" he grumbled.

"B-both of you, knock it off. It's not an operation, I'm not medically trained; only experienced. There's a differance" said Canada. He bundled the jacket up and set it behind Japan, instructing him to lean back on it. "N-now, I am going to have to apply pressure for the gauze...this may hurt a little"

He put pressure on Japan's wound. The Asian country bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming.

"Ah...! Itai...!" he said, face contorted in pain. Canada moved backwards slightly.

"Alright. N-now that I've done that...I need to put on the gauze. P-put your hand on it while I get it ready" he said, preparing the gauze.

"Hey bro. Is there any way I can help?" asked America, worried out of his mind.

"Normally, I'd ask you so stay away but I suggest holding his hand. It may make him more stable"

"Right"

America held Japan's hand. Japan weakly smiled at him, wincing. Italy looked at him sadly.

"Please do not die, Japan. I need you to cook food for me and protect me from everything when Germany is not there" he said.

"...I will try not to" Japan responded, not sure if he should feel offended. Canada began wrapping the gauze around Japan's chest, trying to cause as little pain as possible.

"T-there...that should hold for now. D-Don't worry, Italy...he won't die" he stuttered, standing up. Italy took Japan's free hand and smiled at him.

"I am glad you will not die" he said. Japan pulled his hand away.

"Please do not do that" he said with little expression. "Now that that is taken care of...we should get out of here. Someone...go open the door. Alfred, please help me walk. I am sorry but I cannot do it myself"

"Sure, Keeks. No problem" said America gently, helping him stand up while Prussia went over to the door. He tried opening it but the door remained closed. He shoved his shoulder against it but it still would not budge.

"G-Gilbert, what are you doing? Open the door so we can leave already!" said Canada.

"The door won't open! Window it is!" he said, taking his sword and stabbing at a nearby window. The blade merely bounced off, not even leaving a scratch. He tried several more times but the window never shattered.

"Mein gott, what are these windows made of anyway?" he growled, stabbing once more. The blade, like all the other times, merely bounced off the glass.

"Prussia...the windows will not break...there has to be another way out of here" said Japan, wincing again. Prussia turned to face him, his eyes filled with fire.

"_Oh, really? Like what? This is in your country so how the heck do we get out of here, moron!?_" he shouted.

"Anger issues much!? Leave him alone!" snapped America, pointing his pistol at Prussia with his spare hand.

"I may be weakened but if all of you continue to fight, I will stab everyone right now" said Japan quietly. Italy raised his white flag.

"H-hey! That is not funny, Japan!" he stuttered, holding the flag as though he was going to fight.

"E-everyone! Stop it! This is no time for fighting!" said Canada as loudly as he could. The other nations stared at him and lowered their weapons.

"...fine. I am going to use my awesomeness to go find an exit. Coming, Mattie?" said Prussia, sheathing his sword. Canada nodded and went over to him followed by Italy.

"Let's go. Y-you two catch up when you can" said Canada to America and Japan. They nodded and the other three went off to find an exit.

"By the way, good job on saving Japan, Mattie" said Prussia after a few minutes. He kissed Canada lightly on the cheek. Canada blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Italy looked away.

"S-something wrong, Italy?" asked Canada. He didn't look at either of them while he answered.

"...Germany never does anything like that with me unless he wants something done and never in front of anyone else. You always show Canada you love him so why doesn't Germany do that with me?" he mumbled. Prussia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, besides that West is a bit of a jerk, war isn't cheap and now he has to worry about having a boyfriend. West loves you. I know things about him sometimes even before he knows them and I can say for certain he really does. He's just under a lot of stress lately. Don't worry. Everything will get better soon enough. As for Mattie, he's hardly ever noticed so somebody has to show him some love. I suppose I have to fill up that void with my love. Kesesese! For now, though, let's just worry about getting out of here so you can see him again. Alright?" he said rather gently. Italy nodded and they resumed walking. All three were silent from then on until they came to a large white door.

"Let's try here" said Canada, opening the door and walking inside. As soon as he did, the door slammed shut behind him. There were no windows or candles in the room, only darkness.

"W-what? Gilbert! H-help!" he shouted, trying to open the door. Before Prussia could answer, he felt a sharp pain in his back and fell unconscious. The door opened.

"Mattie! Mattie are..._oh, come on! Not again!_" he snapped. Canada was gone. Italy began crying again, much to Prussia's annoyance.

"W-what if Canada is gone forever t-this time?" he wailed. Prussia ignored him and walked off, muttering under his breath. Italy followed, wiping his tears on his flag. He passed America and Japan.

"Matthew is gone again" he said shortly, not even bothering to stop. He went up the stairs, still muttering. America and Japan looked at each other and headed off in the direction Prussia and Italy came from. They started checking any room they found but all were empty besides a few candles and a piece of dusty furniture here and there.

"Canada! Bro, if you can hear me, say something! Marco!" shouted America in one of the rooms. No response. They left and tried the room across from it.

"Canada-San...are you here?" said Japan. Still nothing. He swore to himself in Japanese. "Where is he? He cannot have gone far, right?"

"Yeah, that's what we've been saying all night. Look how that has turned out" said America shortly, shooting the alien that had appeared in the corner without any expression whatsoever.

"Hai but now what? Where do you think he could be?"

"Now, we act like we're in Clue: we find Canada and get the heck out of here before we waste our lives with this"


	4. Part 4

Prussia and Italy were in the library. Italy sat in one of the chairs while Prussia paced back and forth.

"Mattie always loved libraries and reading...where is he?" he said to himself. Italy was looking out the window. It was now raining; water pounded on the glass in heavy sheets. Oddly, the rain was able to calm both of them down tremendously despite being frightened.

"Maybe he is using the bathroom" he said with a smile, still looking out the window. Prussia began walking behind the bookshelves.

"I...kind of doubt that" came his voice from behind one of them. "Maybe-mein gott..."

"What is it? Do you need to use the bathroom?" asked Italy, standing up. Before he could walk behind one of them, the bookcase toppled over with a loud crash. Prussia was lying on top of it and an alien was standing over him. Italy screamed and brandished his flag.

"G-get away from us you-you-_thing_!" he said, trying to sound brave. Prussia stood up, clutching his sword arm.

"Italy...run...! Go get the others!" he growled. Italy immediately ran out of the room as fast as possible. Anything to get away from the creature. Besides, Prussia could take care of himself...right?

"Wait...do you hear that?" said Japan. They were now in a different room, though this one was completely empty. By now, Japan felt confident enough to walk on his own but he could only move slowly without feeling excruciating pain.

"What is it Keeks?" asked America. Japan told him to hush and walked around a bit. America didn't hear anything but clearly Japan did as he smiled after a few steps.

"This floor should not make the sound it is. Most floors would be far too thick...unless...Alfred. Pour some gunpowder on the floor, as much as possible" said Japan. America took all of his spare gunpowder and dumped it onto the ground. Japan then lit a match and the two walked over to the door. Right before they closed it from the other side, he threw the match onto the gunpowder, closing the door quickly. The surrounding area shook with the force of the explosion. When they opened the door once more, the floor to the room was gone, leading to another room below it. In it was a large cage containing a single figure that appeared to be wearing glasses. Across from the cage was another door to their left.

"_Canada-San!_" said Japan, jumping down into the room and ignoring the searing pain in his chest. Canada was unconscious but otherwise appeared unharmed.

"Bro! Bro, wake up!" said America, trying to shake the cage. The entire cage shook violently but Canada remained knocked out.

"America, go get the others. Tell them I found Canada then come back here immediately. I'll try to get him out" said Japan, unsheathing his katana. America nodded and kissed Japan on the cheek.

"See you in a bit then" he said, sprinting through the door. Japan turned his attention towards the cage. Canada had finally woken up. He opened his eyes slowly then looked around, scared.

"J-Japan! Where am I? Why am I i-in a cage? H-help!" he stuttered. Japan nodded and swung his sword at the bars of the cage, trying not to scream in pain. The bars fell down, giving Canada a way to get out.

"Ah…itai…" said Japan, grimacing and clutching his chest. Canada's eyes widened.

"_J-Japan! Behind you!_" he shouted.

"N…nani…?" Japan turned around slowly, sure he would regret doing so. He was not wrong; one of the demons was standing right behind him, grinning.

"_Aaahhhh!_" he yelled, trying to stab the monster. His stab was slowed down due to pain and fatigue and as such, it dodged the sword with apparent ease. It reached out towards him. He closed his eyes, while Canada shouted for him to get away. However, he couldn't. He was in too much pain, too tired…all he could do was wait for the demon to kill him or possess him or whatever it was going to do.

"_Hey! Get away from him, you horrible creature!_" said a rather cocky voice. Japan heard a gunshot and when he opened his eyes, the demon was gone. He looked to his left to see America pointing his gun at where the demon had been seconds before, the barrel still smoking. He twirled the gun, blew out the smoke and put it back in its holster.

"Someone misses their cowboy days. Arigatou Alfred" said Japan with a weak smile.

"No problem, Keeks. Right shoulder" he said. Japan took his katana and stabbed the demon that had come up behind him without looking at it.

"Where are the others?" he asked as the demon vanished.

"Italy was screaming and running down the halls about being alone. When I calmed him down, he said Prussia was in trouble and an oni-that's what I'll call them since we're your country-was trying to hurt him. I gave him one of my guns and told him to go back to help him and come find me later and that we knew where Canada was" he explained. Japan nodded.

"Canada-San, let us go help Prussia-San. Can you walk?" he asked, turning to face him. Canada nodded and stood up, shaking. He was not aware of a large alien like creature right behind him.

"C-Canada! Behind you!" said America, pulling out his gun again. Canada turned around and stared at the oni in shock. It picked him up by his jacket collar. He kicked at it but it did not drop him. Japan ran forward and sliced at the oni. It quickly dodged him. America tried shooting it but this had no more effect than Japan's katana. It avoided both attacks with ease.

"Why-won't-you-die-already?" growled Japan, increasing the speed of his swings. The oni managed to avoid every attack. He finally hit the creature on the shoulder but it did not vanish like the others. It simply lifted Canada higher and pushes him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. It did this twice more, knocking him out again. The oni seemed to grow bored of him and threw him across the room. It then turned its attention towards America and started to move towards him slowly. Japan ran on front of it.

"Do not touch him" he snapped, pointing his sword at the oni. At the same time, Italy, who had jumped into the room a few seconds earlier, was trying to wake Canada up.

"Come on! Wake up! I want to go home and watch movies! You have to wake!" he said, crying again. The oni stared at Japan for a few seconds before turning into a mass of black mist and flying into Canada.

"Hey! Back up from my bro, stupid oni!" said America angrily, pointing his pistol at Canada. Italy cried harder.

"Leave him alone you big scary monster!" he said, hugging him tightly. Japan walked over to the two and knelt down. He looked into Canada's blank eyes, which were now open.

"Hmm…" he said, in deep thought. Canada's body began jerking violently, as though he was having a seizure. Italy tried holding him still, crying even harder. Japan swore loudly in Japanese.

"Canada, don't let him hurt you!" cried Italy, tears falling onto Canada's jacket.

"It is hopeless" said a deep demonic voice to their left. They all turned in unison. Their eyes widened in horror at what they saw; Prussia was standing in the doorway holding a blood stained cavalry sword. His eyes were completely black and he was grinning as though he was insane.

"Prussia is possessed! America, get Canada and Italy out of here! I will take care of Prussia!" he said, readying his katana.

"Nngh…n-no…g-get away…from…me….!" stuttered Canada, his body still shaking.

"No! We will not leave either of you!" said Italy, standing up and readying his flag with determined eyes.

"Listen to me! I can hold off Prussia! You can be more help to Canada if you are not here! Now go!" said Japan, also determined. America stood beside him, facing Prussia.

"Like I'd leave you alone! We can beat him together!" he growled.

"Alfred, please. Take the others and go. If you don't, who will protect them? I promise you I will be fine. Please…" said Japan. Alfred struggled for a moment then sighed.

"Fine but I'm holding you to that, Keeks! I'll take Italy then come back for Canada!" said America. He kissed Japan briefly, picked up Italy and jumped out of the room despite his protests. Canada looked over at Japan from the ground.

"J-Japan…g-go…I will h-hold off...G-Gilbert…go…!" he managed to say.

"No. You are in no condition to fight. Let me handle this" he said right as America jumped back into the room.

"Time to go" he said, trying to pick up his brother. Canada moved away from him.

"_If you don't go you're going to die!_" he yelled.

"Everyone, please just go! I can handle this!" said Japan, getting annoyed. Canada glared at him through his bloodshot eyes.

"J…Japan….y-you…nngh!" he said, clutching his chest and falling to the floor, gasping for breath. America picked him up quickly and jumped out of the room once more. Prussia smiled at Japan, speaking in some sort of demonic language while he raised his sword and licked the blood from the tip of it. Japan smiled.

"It looks like it is just us now" he said, moving slowly towards Prussia.

"W-we…cannot leave him…i-in there…!" gasped Canada a moment later. America had set him and Italy down beside the door to the cage room.

"Can I leave you alone for a bit?" asked America.

"No, Alfred!" said Japan from the other room. They could hear faint sounds of swords clashing together. "Do not come in here! Please, just go! Do not even listen!"

"I k-know…what you are going to…do…and…I cannot let you…that…is not how to help him…" said Canada quietly. America stood up and kicked the wall in frustration.

"Fine. I trust Kiku so let's go" he said, picking up Canada. Italy stood up and dried his tears with his flag and followed behind him. "You had better not die on me Kiku…"

Japan and Prussia's swords danced in a flurry of attacks and blocks. The sound of the metal clashing against metal was almost none-stopping.

"You know America does not love you, you know" said Oni Prussia, laughing. "His main concerns are video games and those disgusting hamburgers. How could a bumbling fool ever find love in a nation like you, hmm?"

"Sh-shut up…! You are wrong!" growled Japan, increasing the speed of his attacks. Prussia blocked every swing and stab, still laughing.

"He hates you; he has ever since Pearl Harbor. I can sense it in him. Nobody could ever love you, Kiku" he said. He licked his lips. "But I bet your soul tastes amazing!"

"A-America….let me go back…" said Canada quietly. They were waiting in the foyer and all three could not stop thinking about Japan alone with Prussia.

"No. If I can't go, neither can you" he growled. Canada sighed.

"I'm sorry…" he said. Before America could figure out what he meant, he had taken America's gun and slammed it over his head, knocking him out. Italy watched with horror.

"W-what was that for?" he asked. Canada dropped the gun and stood up, shaking terribly.

"I am s-sorry, Italy…" he said, running off. Italy looked at America and then at Canada and sighed.

"I suppose I can't do anything except make sure America is alright...hey, America. Wake up..." said Italy, poking America. He remained unconscious.


	5. Part 5

"Just accept it Kiku. America hates you and he always will. Nobody will ever love you" said Prussia. He swung at Japan's side but was blocked with a quick movement from his katana.

"Shut up...he does not...!" he growled. Prussia frowned and grabbed Japan's katana, seemingly not feeling pain from where the blade cut into it. He brought his own sword onto Japan's shoulder, digging into his flesh and staining it with fresh blood. Japan howled in pain and backed away, clutching his shoulder. Prussia took the opportunity to drive the tip of his sword into Japan's stomach. He yelled even louder, falling to the ground from the pain. Canada ran into the room, his eyes wide.

"J-Japan!" he stuttered. Japan grimaced and looked over at him.

"C...Canada...go! I can handle this...! You need...to work on resisting the oni...!" he said, trying to not show signs of pain. Canada rolled his eyes.

"No! I am sick of running away! I can hold back the oni for a while! Let me help!" he protested. Japan sighed and looked back at Prussia.

"I swear it...I will kill you" he growled. Prussia laughed and licked the blood from his sword again.

"I highly doubt that. I already own one of you. That idiotic, self-centered moron was easy to take. Now I will take the rest of you" he laughed. Japan stood up slowly.

"Prussia...no, you are not Prussia. Whoever you are, I will end you. I do not care if I die in the process. I will make sure you are defeated" he said, raising his sword.

"Japan...h-hurry up with that...I cannot hold on for...much longer..." said Canada, his eyes beginning to become black around the edges. Japan rushed at Prussia and began a flurry of attacks with no regard to his own safety. He got several cuts all over his body but he ignored every one of them. The wounds in his stomach and chest had burst open even more and were now bleeding profusely. He ignored those as well.

"Heh! Matthew will join us soon, won't he?" taunted Prussia, either blocking or dodging each attack.

"_Never! I will not allow that!_" yelled Japan, increasing the speed of his attacks. Prussia now seemed to struggle to avoid and block everything.

"I...will never join you...!" he said, shaking his head a few times and jumping onto Prussia's back.

"_What? Get off me you invisible pest!_" he exclaimed angrily. In his distraction, he was cut on his right side. Japan had been aiming for his chest but he was finding it difficult to remain conscious and therefore could not aim very well. He had lost far too much blood. Canada held on tighter.

"Japan...I have to do this. I am sorry..." he said, tears in his now almost completely black eyes. He climbed further up Prussia so that his stomach was aligned with Prussia's chest and pushed himself forward, causing him and Prussia to fall directly onto Japan's katana. The sword went right through both of them, covering the blade in crimson blood.

"...but...Canada...why..." Japan said, in shock. Prussia's and Canada's eyes slowly turned back to normal. Prussia looked down at the blood on his shirt and the katana sticking out of his chest.

"Nngh...N-not...awesome..." he said, falling to the ground. Japan quickly pulled the katana out of them and Canada fell over as well, a large bloody wound in his stomach. He tried to get to the door to find the others but right in front of it, he fell to the ground as well. America burst into the room soon after this, the door just barely missing Japan's head.

"Keeks, are you-what...what happened...?" he said in shock. All he saw was Japan, Canada and Prussia lying on the ground covered in blood. "_Kiku!_"

"H-hai...hello...Alfred..." said Japan, his voice feeble. While America knelt down and tried to help him, Canada sat up and crawled over to Prussia.

"G-Gilbert...? A-are...you ok...?" he asked. Prussia slowly opened his eyes.

"...no. It hurts, Mattie...it hurts so much..." he said, his voice barely audible. Canada cried, tears mixing with blood on both himself and Prussia.

"T-that is e-expected...a l-large wound like t-that is bound to h-hurt..." he said, ignoring his own pain.

"No...t-that is not what I meant...it hurts...that I will not be able to see you anymore...Mattie...I am sorry...for bringing you all here...this is my fault...I should not have been so stupid...I am sorry..."

Canada's eyes went wide. "W-what? Do not t-talk like that! Y-you will be fine...and it...it is alright...you did not k-know this w-would happen...it is not your f-fault..." he stuttered. Prussia smiled weakly.

"No...I will not...and it i-is my fault...I brought you all here...this is so not awesome of m-me..." he laughed bitterly and coughed up blood, screaming in pain. "Heh, heh...ow...just remember, Mattie...I...love you..." he said softly, closing his eyes. Canada cried harder, shaking him.

"T-this is not right...you can't d-die! Gilbert! Please, wake up...! G-gilbert, we have to go h-home...! W-we can't do that i-if you just lie there!" he stuttered. Prussia remained still. Canada's eyes widened even further.

"T-this isn't f-funny! W-we have to g-go home...please, w-wake up!" he cried, staring at him as though he expected Prussia to get up, brush himself off and grin. However, he remained completely still. Surely he would not be staying this still if he was joking, not if Canada was calling from him desperately. He cried even harder, and then fell to the ground right beside Prussia. Slowly, he stopped crying. He took one last look at the fallen country before him and smiled.

"I will see you soon, Gilbert..." he said, closing his eyes and becoming still. Ten feet away, America was pleading with Japan.

"Kiku, you better not die on me!" he said, doing whatever he could to help. However, the blood was flowing far too fast and Japan was quickly becoming weaker.

"A-Alfred...promise me something..." he said quietly.

"S-sure, Keeks...what is it?" asked America, wiping the tears from his eyes. Japan smiled slightly.

"Promise me...that you will keep living..." he said.

"Sorry, Keeks. Can't do that" he refused instantly, shaking his head.

"Alfred...please..."

"No, Kiku. You won't die...and if you do...I can't live without you"

"Please, promise me...! Alfred..." said Japan, his voice growing weaker. America began to cry harder.

"Please, don't die...! I love you, Kiku! Please, don't leave me...!" he cried. He took his pistol and pointed it at his head. "I swear, Kiku! If you die, I'll fire it!"

"Alfred, please...don't..." said Japan, his voice so quiet it was nearly impossible to hear. Alfred kept the gun to his head.

"No, Kiku. And I can't promise you I'll live either" he said. A single tear flowed from Japan's eye as he closed them and become completely still. America's tears fell harder.

"Kiku...? Keeks...no..._KIKU!_" he shouted. He swore loudly. "Fine...I'll see you in a second, Keeks. I love you..."

He pulled the trigger. A single gunshot rang throughout the room and America fell over, dead before he hit the ground. He landed right next to Japan and their hands just barely touched.

"...America...? Japan...what was that sound...? Is the fight over...?" said Italy, opening the door to the room and peering inside. He dropped his flag. America and Japan were lying on the ground, their hands touching. Canada and Prussia were ten feet away, also next to each other. All four were completely motionless.

"What...? No..._Japan! America! Canada! Prussia!_" he cried, shaking each of them. None of them moved. Japan and Canada had wounds in their stomachs. Prussia likely was killed by his chest wound. America had a single bullet hole in his head and was still holding his pistol, suggesting that he had taken his own life when Japan died. To be sure, he checked for a pulse or breathing on them all but could not find one; all four countries...all four of his friends...were dead. Italy went to the center of the room between the dead countries and cried, cried harder than ever. He lay on his back and continued crying. If only he had been more useful, faster in a fight, less of a coward...maybe they would all be alive.

"T-this w-wasn't supposed t-to happen...! We w-were all supposed to l-leave and have fun like we always d-did!" he wailed loudly. Italy stayed there, for hours upon hours. He never stopped until he, too, become still. With his last breath, he looked at his four broken and defeated friends...and smiled.

"I will see all of you soon...and we can play and be together forever...goodbye, Germany..." he said softly, closing his eyes for the last time.


End file.
